celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia
Mia is the fifth playable character from the game "Golden Sun", and is a Mercury Adept from the village of Imil, whom has since obtained the Four Sword and split into four people. The current RPer has had Mia since December 15th, 2007, and has been the only one to RP her. Background Mia is a healer from the snowy village of Imil, and the current head of the Mercury Clan, users of a power know as psynergy, and tasked with the protection of a sacred tower known as the Mercury Lighthouse. She had to leave the village, however, when the Mercury Lighthouse was breached by her pupil, Alex, and the seal on Alchemy it was holding broken by his companions. She accompanied three boys, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, fellow adepts who were also chasing Alex's companions, and together, they traveled to prevent the other Lighthouses from being breached, and their seals broken. Near the end of their, journey, however, Mia and her friends soon switched sides, working to break the seals themselves, so that their planet, Weyard, would not erode away. It was soon after that she learned that Alex had been working behind the backs of all parties involved, and was secretly setting everything up to obtain a legendary power for himself; The power of the Golden Sun. Oddly, he was never heard from again; though the Wise One mentioned that he may still be alive. Regardless, the seals were broken, and Weyard was saved. A few months after her adventure, she fell ill for 28 days straight, miraculously recovering on the 29th day, and then vanishing on the thirtieth day, entering the multiverse in a heavily weakened state. Involvement Upon entrance to the Multiverse, Mia met with many people whom assisted her sudden transition, including a man named Joe and a woman named Aribeth, and later met with people also just entering the multiverse, such as Isabella and fellow psychic Ness. Soon after meeting Ness and his friend Paula, Mia helped to create the psychic faction, The Metaconcert, along with fellow psychics Neku and Sasha Nein. Soon after, Mia took a trip to Hyrule, where she came across an artifact called the Four Sword, which caused her to split into multiple copies of herself: A Green, a Red, and a Purple Mia. The first few days were strained as they adjusted to their new identities, but were forced to put their strained relations aside when news of Luxord's attack on the moon reached them. There, they acted behind the scenes, using their psynergies to help the innocent civilians displaced in the aftermath. It was then that they truly came together. For a time, they fell into inactivity, keeping quiet and behind the scenes for the most part, with the exclusion of aiding their friend Isabella with the delivery of her child, Hope, and moving with their friends to a different faction, the Multiverse Garden. Most recently, they have been assisting the victims of the Infected attack on the tower with the use of their psynergies, not unlike the role they played in the last tragedy. Powers and Capabilities All four Mias are users of both their sword and their psynergy powers, and have the ability to feed their elements into their attacks. They also are able to work together as one in a bind, and will often support each other, and even protect an injured Mia until she is healed. However, by themselves, they are much weaker, and aren't capable of standing in combat for very long without support. Quotes Trivia *The Mia sisters have become a popular choice for Custom Characters on Soul Calibur IV. There have been many forms of the Mias created, from the original, to each (and every) clone of Mia. See also * Ness * Ivan External links * Imil Sanctum (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters